1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative structures, and more particularly to a collapsible Christmas tree that is easy to erect, easy to collapse, compact for storage, and whose structure has a decorative shape when erected.
2. Description of the Background Art
During the holiday seasons, homes are commonly adorned in and out with festive decorations. One common decoration is the artificial Christmas tree.
Artificial trees are designed and manufactured in both indoor and outdoor varieties. Indoor and outdoor type artificial trees each suffer several disadvantages. Indoor trees, for example, require large amounts of storage space because they are generally formed from many interconnecting components that have fragile branches and pine needles attached thereto for decoration. Additionally, the components, because of their interconnecting complexities, require a substantial amount of time to setup.
One type of outdoor artificial tree is essentially a conical wire frame structure, to which decorations can be attached. The wires used in such frames is typically straight, and so the frame structures are generally plain, and apart from their conical shape and attached decorations bear little resemblance to a real tree. Further, the wire frame structures are typically formed as a single unit, and therefore require a relatively large amount of storage space when not being displayed.
What is needed, therefore, is a decorative structure that is suitable for indoor and outdoor use, that requires little assembly or disassembly, is compact and easy to store, and has a structure with a decorative shape suggestive of a Christmas tree.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a decorative structure that is easy to erect and to collapse, is compact for storage, and whose structure has a decorative shape suggestive of a Christmas tree.
The decorative structure includes a length of strand material and a twisting member. The strand material includes a plurality of individual strands that are twisted with respect to one another, and are fixed with respect to one another near first ends of the strands. The twisting member includes a plurality of apertures formed therein, each adapted to receive a respective one of the individual strands therethrough. In a particular embodiment, the decorative structure resembles a Christmas tree, and the twisting member is a disc defining a separate aperture for each strand of the strand material. In a more particular embodiment, at least one of the apertures is oblong in shape.
To open the tree the twisting member is advanced from a position near second ends of the strands toward the first ends of the strands, causing the strand material to unwind. When unwound, the strands retain a decorative helical shape, suggestive of the layered branches of a Christmas tree. To collapse the tree, the twisting member is advanced from a position near the first ends of the strands toward the second ends of the strands, causing the strand material to wind up.
In a particular embodiment, the decorative structure includes a coupling device disposed near the first end of the strands for fixing the strands together with respect to one another. In a more particular embodiment, the strand material is strand steel, and the coupling device is a weld. In still a more particular embodiment, the strand steel includes a straight center strand which is cut substantially shorter than the remaining strands of the strand material.
Optionally, the decorative structure includes a cover (e.g., a metal cap) for covering the first ends of the strands. In a particular embodiment, the cover is adapted such that a decorative object can be mounted thereto.
An optional strand retainer holds the strands in a wound state. Examples of strand retainers include, but are not limited to, an annular ring having and inner diameter slightly larger than the outer diameter of the wound strands, and/or a removable strap that can be wrapped around the wound strands.
An optional twisting member retainer prevents the strands from disengaging the twisting member. Possible twisting member retainers include, but are not limited to, a separate device (e.g., a grommet, a clamp, removable feet, etc.) coupled to at least one of the strands of the strand material, and/or a deformation (e.g., a bend, an enlargement) in at least one of the strands of the strand material.
Coating the individual strands, while not essential, protects the decorative structure, enhances the decorative appearance, and makes it easier to wind and unwind the strand material. In a particular embodiment, the coating is a white powder coating. Alternatively, the strands can be painted.
Attachment devices are provided for attaching decorations (e.g., Christmas lights, ornaments, etc.) to the decorative structure. In a particular embodiment, the attachment device is a detachable clip having a first end for attaching to one of the individual strands and a second end for attaching to the decoration. The attachment devices, as well as other aspects of the invention even if not explicitly stated, are not considered to be an essential element of the present invention. For example, the decorative structure of the present invention can be used with a decorative slip-over cover, thereby eliminating the need for attachment devices.
In another particular embodiment, the decorative structure includes a plurality of helical strands, each strand having a first end and a second end, a coupling device fixing the strands together near the first ends of the strands, and a positioning device adapted to selectively position the second ends of the strands a spaced distance from one another. The positioning device is further adapted to selectively position the second ends of the strands in a close together relationship, for example for storage.
A method for erecting a decorative structure is also described. The method includes the steps of providing a length of strand material including a plurality of individual strands twisted with respect to one another, and fixed together at a first end with respect to one another. The method further includes unwinding the strands of the strand material from a second end to the first end using a twisting member. The twisting member defines a plurality of apertures, each aperture adapted to receive a respective one of the individual strands therethrough. The method of erecting a decorative structure further includes an optional step of releasing a strand retainer, either prior to or during the step of unwinding the strands. In a particular method, the step of unwinding the strands includes twisting the twisting member about a longitudinal axis oriented generally inline with the strand material. In yet another particular method, the method of erecting a decorative structure includes standing the decorative structure upright, such that the decorative structure is supported by the unwound ends of the strands.
A more particular method for erecting a decorative structure further includes rewinding the strands of the strand material by moving a twisting member from the first end of the strand material toward the second end of the strand material, while rotating said twisting member about a longitudinal axis of said strand material. Optionally, the method further includes the step of applying a retainer near the second end of said strand material to prevent the unwinding of the strands.
A method for manufacturing a decorative structure is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing a length of strand material including a plurality of individual strands twisted with respect to one another, coupling the strands with respect to one another near a first end of the strand material, providing a twisting member having a plurality of apertures formed therein, and positioning a second end of each of the individual strands in a respective one of the apertures of the twisting member.
The method of manufacturing the decorative structure further includes an optional step of providing a cover for covering the first end of the strands, an optional step of providing a strand retainer for retaining the strands in a wound state, and an optional step of providing a twisting member retainer for retaining at least one individual strand in a respective aperture of the twisting member.